Pour toi
by LucieMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy veut séduire Harry Potter, sont pire ennemi pour passer une nuit de baisse avec lui et ensuite le jeter. Cependant le Survivant ne le voit pas de cet oeil...HPDM...BZRW...
1. Chapter 1

**Pour toi**

**Chapitre I.**

**Couple **: Ben pour ne pour ne pas changer HPDM et peut-être un petit RWBZ

**Disclamer** : Tout les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff ! Ils sont tous à JK Rolling, elle a de la chance de les avoir pour elle ! méchante va ! lol !

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy veut séduire Harry Potter, sont pire ennemi pour passer une nuit de baisse avec lui et ensuite le jeter. Cependant le Survivant ne le voit pas de cette œil, il veut tout de sa Némésis, son cœur et son corps. Mais la guerre qui est déjà engagée va être terrible, quelles camps va choisir le beau blond et quelles sont ses sentiments pour le beau brun, qui lui résiste ? Draco va t-il pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions vous le serrez en lisant….

Bonne lecture à tous, enfin à tous ceux qui oserez me lire, merci d' avance !

POV Draco

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy mais on me surnomme le plus beau gosse de Poudlard ou encore le Sex symbole de Poudlard , si vous le voulait le SSDP. Je suis le meilleur coup de cette école, personne ne me résiste enfin personne…. Sauf mon pire ennemi j'ai nommé le grand Survivant ou le Saint Sauveur du monde sorcier bref comme vous voulait ! C'est surtout le plus beau mec de toute l'école après moi bien entendu ! Donc je disais, ce sale balafré refuse toute les avances que je lui fait. Non ! Mais pour qui se prend t'il ? Franchement la petite sainte ni touche qu'en même ! Quoi il ne veux peut-être pas qu'une simple nuit, comment ça il ne veut pas qu'une simple nuit ! Moi c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir parce qu'un Malfoy n'aime pas et tout Poudlard le sait même lui il le sait ! Un Malfoy ne fait pas l'amour non il baise et ça aussi il le sait ! Enfin ils savent tous qui je suis et comment je suis pourtant ils me donnent quand même leur corps, mais lui non. Lui il veut en plus le cœur de la personne avec qui il baisse et moi je ne veux qu'une bonne partit de jambe en l'air merde c'est trop demandé ! Quoi qu'il en soit mon plan DHPVEP (Draguer Harry Potter alias la vierge effarouchée de Poudlard) est en place !

**Grande Salle le Vendredi à 8h00**

Il fait chier Potter, il est trop naïf mais il voit pas que Nott( sale traite) le drague merde il a pas les yeux en face des trous ! Il faut dire que tout le monde veut le Survivant entre ses draps parce que nous savons tous qu'il est encore vierge et des deux côtés !

Ils à beaucoup changeait depuis notre 6ème année, premièrement il n'a plus ses horribles lunette et deuxièmement il ne porte plus de vêtement trois fois plus grand que lui, il porte des pantalons près du corps ( que le rendent trop sexy) et on peut dire que le sien est magnifique pas trop musclé ni pas assez juste parfait, ainsi que des haut du même style toujours près du corps.

Nott est partit vers la table des Gryffondor, il a fait un pari stupide avec mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Le pari étant de mettre Potter dans son lit mais je suis sûr que le balafré ne lui donnera pas les clés de son petit cœur de vierge!

Nott revient vers notre table avec un grand sourire et il nous annonce qu'il a rendez-vous avec la belette demain soir !

- QUOI ! Je n'exclame. Ben ouai qu'en même le pari c'étais Potter pas la son ami Weasel !

- Je sais que le pari c'étais Potter mais il est trop dure à avoir même toi Dray tu ne l'a pas encore mis dans ton lit ! Me répondit-il.

- C'est parce que je ne veux pas de lui dans **mon lit** Nott ! Je réplique de mon ton le plus froid.

- Tu as perdu Théo, tu doit donc écrire un poème d'amour pour la belette et la lui dire lors de votre rendez-vous ! Dit Blaise pour détourner la conversation. Je connaît Blaise depuis assez longtemps pour vous dire qu'il n'est pas content du tout que Nott sorte avec la proie qu'il à choisit de se faire cette semaine. Je sens qu'il va gâcher la soirée de Théodore,de toute façon c'est bien fait pour cette imbécile.

Je me lève est sort de la grande salle en laissant mon meilleur ami régler ses comptes avec l'autre connard et je me dirige vers le lac.

**Le parc de Poudlard même jour à 9h00**

Je suis devant le lac depuis presque une heure et je ne me lasse pas de voir cette eau profonde. Dès fois je voudrais y plonger pour ne plus en sortir, enfin la libération ! Je ne l'avouerai à personne même pas à Blaise mais j'ai pensé plusieurs fois que la vie n'en valait plus la peine.

J'ai voulut énormément de fois mettre fin à mes jours mais j'ai étais lâche et je n'ai pas put le faire. Après tout je ne suis pas un Gryffy mais un Serpentard alors je n'ai pas leurs putain de courage.

Pourquoi je veux passer de vie à trépas ? La raison est simple ma mère et morte pour moi et devant moi, tué par ce fou furieux de demi-sang et mon père un de ses fidèle veux que je prenne partis pour **son maître**. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai donc dis à mon père que je ne prendrais pas partis pour cette face de serpent. Et j'ai étais punis comme il ce le doit dans la famille Malfoy, je pourrais m'estimé heureux d'être vivant mais je ne le suis pas.

Potter me prend toujours pour le petit merdeux que j'étais mais j'ai beaucoup changé et le fait qu'il me voit encore ainsi me fais du mal ! Ne me demandais pas pourquoi je me sens mal quand il m'insulte et que je dois lui répondre, ne me dite surtout pas que je suis am….. car je ne le suis pas. Je me répète peut-être mais Un Malfoy n'aime pas, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il est ce mot dans mon vocabulaire !

J'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne et je croise de magnifique yeux vert émeraude les plus belles qui mon étais donné de voir !

Je me perds à chaque fois que je plonge dans cette océan de vert et il faut que je face appelle à toute mes forces pour en sortir ! Mais, je finis par y arriver, Potter me regarde bizarrement puis me demande :

- Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ? Son ton est froid et distant. Depuis l'année dernière j'ai remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Et non je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ! C'étais juste un constat pur est simple et puis merde j'en est marre de me justifier !

- Je suis là pour réfléchir ! Et toi ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire j'ai une conversation civilisé avec Potter, c'est bien la première.

- Je pense que c'est pour les mêmes raisons que toi, de plus je trouve cette endroit reposant !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais moi c'est plutôt la profondeur du lac qui m'attire ! Je murmure la fin de ma phrase cependant je crois qu'il m'a entendu.

- Moi aussi ! Chuchote t-il. Je le regarde et je ne vois que de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais où est passé cette lueur que j'affectionne tant, celle qui me redonnais de la force pour me battre.

- Pourquoi ? Je lui demande.

- Je ne supporte plus de vivre Malfoy, ma vie n'a jamais étais un conte de fée comme tu te plais à le croire ! Me répond t'il en fixant le lac.

- Tu ne devrais pas baissé les bras, tu as tes amis qui t'aimes et….. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, il a l'air si triste et si perdu.

- Ah ! Ah !Ah ! Ah ! Il rit mais c'est un rire froid et sans joie, pas le genre de rire que je lui connaissait.

- Pourquoi ris tu ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle de parler tout les deux sans se battre et en plus tu me dit qu'il faut me battre et croire en l'amour de mes amis ! C'est marrant ! Et il recommence à rire et moi je le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou !

- Et toi ? Demande t-il quand il à repris son souffle.

- Moi quoi ?

- Ne te fais pas plus bête Malfoy ! Il s'asseoit à côté de moi et un bout de mon épaule touche son épaule et je suis comme électrisé ! Mon dieu mais que m'arrive t'il ? Il me regarde intensément et je me sens en confiance tout d'un coup, je suis maintenant près à raconter ce qui m'est arrivé pendant les vacances à quelqu'un et cette personne est mon pire ennemi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas le rester encore bien longtemps.

**A suivre….. **

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Chapitre trèèèèès court...sur la fin un petit manque d'inspiration...S'il vous plait...un ti peu d'encouragements pour la suite... (alors que c'est déjà écrit...non! Ils vont pas m'encourager sinon... on va croire que je suis folle parce que je parle toute seule! Allez voir! Ma cousine est la et c'est elle qui écrit tout! mdrrrr!)

! Salut! Bisouxxxx! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: J'en peux plus

**Pour toi**

**Chapitre II : **J'en peux plus……

**Couple** : Ben pour ne pour ne pas changer HPDM et peut-être un petit RWBZ

**Disclamer **: Tout les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff ! Ils sont tous à JK Rolling, elle a de la chance de les avoir pour elle ! Méchante va ! lol !

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy veut séduire Harry Potter, sont pire ennemi pour passer une nuit de baisse avec lui et ensuite le jeter. Cependant le Survivant ne le voit pas de cet œil, il veut tout de sa Némésis, son cœur et son corps. Mais la guerre qui est déjà engagée va être terrible, quels camps va choisir le beau blond et quels sont ses sentiments pour le beau brun, qui lui résiste ? Draco va t-il pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions vous le serrez en lisant….

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai du recommencer parce que ça ne me plaisais pas ! Vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

**

* * *

**

**POV Harry**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis près du lac avec Malfoy et qu'on ne se bat pas ! Ca fait du bien en fait parce que c'est si dur pour moi de continuer à lui lancer des vannes.

Petite information pour vous, je sais depuis l'année dernière que je suis gay ! Et oui ! moi le Survivant je suis homo ! Comment je l'ai su ? Ben en fait c'est grâce à Malfoy et oui tout se ramène toujours pour moi à lui. Je sais c'est bizarre dans le sens ou il est mon ennemis depuis sept ans mais que voulez-vous ! Donc je disais que c'est à cause de Malfoy que je l'ai su ! Mais enfin vous suivez pas ou quoi, que j'ai su mes préférence sexuelle.

On venait de finir l'entraînement et je ne voulais pas me doucher avec les autres donc je suis partit dans le vestiaire des Serpentards. Et quand j'y suis entré, j'entend de l'eau couler donc je me suis approché du bruit et là je l'ai vu, lui entrain de ce baigner ! Il était nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance et fouchetrement beau et à ce moment précis j'ai su ! Je bandais, oui j'étais excité devant Malfoy mon pire ennemi !

Je suis sorti des vestiaires en trombe et je suis parti dans la tour des Gryffondor et j'y suis resté tout le reste de la journée, je ne voulais plus le voir ! Après quelques mois de déprime totale, j'ai eu le courage de le dire à mes amis et leur réaction m'a beaucoup étonné !

**Flash Back **

_**Tour des Gryffondor 22H30**_

_Je sortais de colle avec mon professeur préféré, Séverus Snape et il m'avait bien épuisé, cette chauve souris. Je suis arrivais à la tour des Gryffondor tard dans la soirée et mes deux meilleurs amis qui étaient censé dormir, m'attendaient. _

_- Ry' t'es enfin rentré ! S'exclame mon meilleur pote._

_- Ouais et cette salle chauve souris ne ma pas raté cette fois-ci ! Je lui répondis, Snape m'avais fait laver tout ses chaudron ainsi que la salle de classe de potion, je étais fatigué._

_- Ry' on doit parler ! C'était mione qui avais prit la parole et elle me regardait avec cette lueur de grande sœur qui se fait des soucis pour son petit frère. Je regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire c'est pas moi, promis !_

_- Mione, je suis fatigué pas ce soir, demain si tu veux ok ! Je lui dis en marchant droit vers mon dortoir mais elle me rattrape en me regardant sévèrement et finit par dire :_

_- Hors de question Harry James Potter ! Quand elle parle comme ça en générale ma petite mione c'est qu'elle est soit très en colère, soit très sérieuse._

_- Bon d'accord ! Je finis toujours par capituler quand elle me regarde comme ça. _

_- Pourquoi étais tu si triste ces temps si ? Me questionna Ron._

_- Je n'étais pas triste du tout ! Je n'avais vraiment envi de discuter de ce sujet pas tout de suite._

_- Harry ne nous prend pas pour n'importe qui s'il te plaît ! Hurla presque Hermione._

_- Tu sais Hermione et moi nous nous faisons beaucoup de soucis pur toi ! _

_- Je le sais seulement j'ai peur…. _

_- Mais peur de quoi Ry' ? Demanda Ron et mione d'une même voix._

_- Peur de votre réaction ! Je leur répondis._

_- Tend que tu ne nous dit pas que tu vas mourir demain, que tu n'as pas fais quelque chose de mal, que tu ne veux plus être notre ami etc. Je ne vois pas en quoi notre réaction te ferait si peur ! Me dit ma meilleure amie._

_- Bon d'ac, je vais vous le dire ! Je pris une grande inspiration et regarda mes deux amis puis je leurs dit : JesuisgayetjesuisamourdeDracoMalfoyaliaslafouine._

_- Hein tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ! _

_- Je suis gay et je suis amoureux de Malfoy. Je soupire après ma déclaration._

_- Enfin tu t'en es rendu compte ! S'exclama mione._

_- QUOI ! Là j'avoue que j'étais largué._

_- On le savais Ry' en fait on t'as entendu pendant les vacs et on a étais un peu surpris au début mais pas tant que ça au final ! On pensait que tu n'allais jamais nous le dire. Me dit Ron avec un grand sourire niais au visage._

_-Depuis les vacances ! Je murmurai. _

_- Tu croyais qu'on allait de rejeter parce que tu es homo ! T'es con des fois mon vieux, Harry t'es note frère on va pas te jeter pour si peut ! Répliqua mon frère jumeau, je lui fais un grand sourire._

_- C'est vrai tu sais Ry on est ta famille ne l'oublis jamais ! Déclara ma grande sœur, je lui fais le même sourire qu'à Ron et on se serra tous dans les bras puis avent de verser des larmes Ron déclara :_

_- Bienvenu dans le club !_

_- QUOI ? Hermione et moi s'écriant d'une même voix._

_- Ben ouais ! Et la on ce mit tous à rire._

**Fin Flash Back**

Voilà moi le Survivant je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy ! Et là je me trouves en sa compagnie sans me battre avec lui, c'est si bon, parce que je ne pouvais plus le faire ça me faisais trop souffrir toutes nos bataille.

Draco me regarde et je lui dis :

- Raconte ! Il me regarde puis tourne la tête vers le lac, je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre, il finit par parler.

- Pendant mes vacances, mon père voulais que je prête allégeance à son maître mes j'ai refusé et ma mère qui ne voulait pas également que je porte la marque, c'est liguée contre lui. Il n'a pas beaucoup aimé que son autorité soit bafoué, il a donc dit à son maître que ma mère était une espionne, celui-ci la tué sous mes yeux en me disant que quand je serai un des sien je ne devrais pas faire comme ma mère. Le reste de mes vacances je les ai passé enfermé dans les cachots de mon manoir attendant que mon père vienne me battre et me vio…

Les mots ne sortent pas de sa gorge et je vois des larmes dans ses yeux, je sais qu'il préférerait mourir que de pleurer devant moi ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tant souffert pendant les vacances, Merlin que je m'en veux de n'avoir pu rien faire pour lui, j'ai envi de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler ! Et je sais que je pleure parce que ma vision est embrouillée, je pleure de tristesse mais aussi de rage. De tristesse, pour sa mère morte et pour ce qu'il a du en durer. Et de rage, parce que je n'ai rien pu faire et aussi parce que son père est un… Je ne peux même pas le qualifier, il m'écoeure ! Je les tuerais tous les deux ! C'est la promesse !

- Potter tu pleures ? Sa voix m'a fais sursauter, son ton est triste et c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler ainsi.

- Oui ! Je lui réponds même si il connaît la réponse.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Me dit-il hargneux tout à coup.

- Je ne te prends pas en pitié Malfoy ! Je pleure parce que mis à part les tortures et autres choses que ton père t'a fait subir, je sais ce que cela fait quand on perd quelqu'un que l'on aime ! Je lui dit ce que je pense et il me regarde comme s'il me sondé et je frisonne sous son regard inquisiteur.

- Je… Merci, tu es la première personne à qui je parle de ça ! Merci ! Me dit-il, il est si franc que je ne sais quoi répondre. Il commence à se relever et je le suis du regard.

- Tout ce qui c'est dit entre nous restera entre nous ! Je le lui dis parce que je vois bien que ça lui fait peur que je révèle son secret. Il me sourire, un sourire de gratitude et je ne peux m'empêché de le trouvé beau.

- Potter je voudrais que ça change entre nous, tu es d'accord ? Ce qu'il viens de me demander me surprend mais il est tout simplement plein de surprise ! Je lui fais un grand sourire et je lui dis :

- Moi aussi je veux que ça change mais toi comme moi savons que cela est impossible, nous seront toujours Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, Serpentard et Gryffondor, fils de mangemort et Survivant ! Tu le sais et je le sais mais il fait bon d'espérer ! Cependant mon chère Draco Malfoy, je ne suis pas si stupide et je vois très clair dans ton jeu ! Je ne suis pas si innocent que tu le penses !

- Comment ? Quel jeu ? Me répondit-il surprit

- Je sais que tu veux te taper tout Poudlard et que tu comptes me mettre dans ton lit mais je ne céderai pas !

C'est la promesse que je me suis fait à moi même et si je ne la tiens pas je n'oserai plus me regarder, je me serai trahi ! J'aurai préféré le plaisir de la chair, à l'amour ! Parce que même si je connais mais sentiments pour lui, lui ne m'aimera jamais et je dois me faire une raison et ne jamais toucher à Draco Malfoy ! Je me dégoûterai !

Je suis debout maintenant et près de lui, je m'approche et lui donne un baisé, mes lèvres atteignent l'endroit où je le voulais c'est à dire pas tout à fait sur sa joue n'y tout à fait sur ses lèvres. Et puis je m'en vais en le laissant en plan. Je voulais juste un seule contacte, sans violence, avec sa peaux tellement douce, mais c'est la dernière fois !

**1 Semaine plus tard **

Cela fait une semaine déjà que j'ai parlé avec Malfoy au bort du lac et une semaine que je subis les conséquences de mes actes. Malfoy me drague il n'arrête pas de faire des allusion quelque peu douteuses ! Par exemple hier au dîner, il m'a fixé droit dans les yeux et se salop a mangé sa putain de fraise avec tellement de sensualité que j'en ais bandé, tant et si bien que j'ai du sortir de la grande salle en courant pour me soulager au toilette.

Ce matin il juste avent le cour de DCFM il a dit devant tout le monde :

« Alors comme ça Potter tu aimes les sucette ! »

Et vous savez pourquoi il a dit ça parce que quand il est arrivait avec sa bande de Serpentard à la chiote, j'étais entrain de dire à Ron et Hermione que j'ai honeyduck il y a une nouvelle sucette super bonne et que dans le monde moldu j'adore ces sucreries ! Mais vous n'allez pas le croire en plus d'avoir dit cela il a rajouté :

« J'en es un grosse, je croit qu'elle te plairais »

Non mais qu'elle gros cochon ! S'il croit qu'il va m'avoir dans son lit avec se genre de phrase stupide, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

Il depuis le jour au bort du lac, il ne s'arrête pas et ne fait que des allusions de se style là !

Je suis en cours de Métamorphose et devinez qui est à côté de moi ! Et oui ! Vous avez bien deviné, c'est Malfoy !

Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur le cours parce que cette enfant de mes deux….. Malfoy ne fait que me frôler avec sa main un peu trop baladeuse. Il y a le feu là je crois ! Draco arrête de me torturer je….. Hummmm….. Au secourt ! Sa main est trop prête de mon entrejambe ! Je…..

- Hummm ! Oh ! Merde ! Est-ce que c'est moi…. Est ce que j'ai gémi en plein cours de MC Gonagall ! Je pense que tout le monde m'a entendu puisque la prof se dirige vers notre table et que tout les autres on la tête tourné vers nous ! Je sens mes joues s'enflammer !

- Monsieur Potter un problème peut-être ? Demande MC Go.

- Je….. J'entends un rire étouffé qui vient du côté de Malfoy. Cette vipère se moque de ma gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau tout de même quand il rit ! Harry tu t'éloignes du sujet là ! Je ne me sens pas très bien professeur puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de ma vie ! Gémir en plein cours, Malfoy tu me le paieras un jour !

- Vous pouvez y aller monsieur Potter mais il serait préférable que quelqu'un vous accompagne ! Me dit MC Go.

- Je peux m'en sortir seul…..

- Hors de question monsieur Potter ! Son ton est sec, sans appelle ! Qui va vous accompagner ?

- Je me porte volontaire professeur. Je me tourne brusquement vers Malfoy et lui fusille du regard !

- Jamais ! Je hurle.

- Calmez-vous enfin Potter, elle reporte son attention sur Malfoy, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous battre ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair ! Et sur cette dernière phrase Draco se lève. Potter tu attends quoi, les Détraqueurs peut-être ! Me demande t-il de son air moqueur. J'en peux plus, il m'énerve!

- Je….. Le regard du professeur MC Gonagall est intransigeant, je soupire et me lève également. L'espace d'un instant je croise les regards inquiets de mes amis et ceux moqueurs des Serpentards.

Je me dirige vers la porte où se trouve déjà Draco, il a un petit sourire au coin qui ne présage rien de bon…….

* * *

A suivre……

Encore un peu court comme chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour toi**

Couple : Ben pour ne pour ne pas changer HPDM et peut-être un petit RWBZ

Disclamer : Tout les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff ! Ils sont tous à JK Rolling, elle a de la chance de les avoir pour elle ! Méchante va ! lol !

Résumé : Draco Malfoy veut séduire Harry Potter, sont pire ennemi pour passer une nuit de baisse avec lui et ensuite le jeter. Cependant le Survivant ne le voit pas de cet œil, il veut tout de sa Némésis, son cœur et son corps. Mais la guerre qui est déjà engagée va être terrible, quels camps va choisir le beau blond et quels sont ses sentiments pour le beau brun, qui lui résiste ? Draco va t-il pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions vous le serrez en lisant….

**RAR :**

Tout d'abords je remercie blueyeshot3, lo hana ni, Spicy marmelade, zaika, Flore Jade, Sahara, Aya-Malefoy et Serdra pour leur reviews qui n'ont fait très plaisir. Cependant je tenais à répondre à celle de Serdra e de Sahara.

**Serdra : **Merci pour ta review cependant je t'explique,Harry ne veut pas que Draco tombe amoureux de luiparce que dans son esprit c'est impossible….Enfin le chapitre qui viens après celui-ci est une POV Harry. Tu y apprendras plus sur ses sentiments.

**Sahada** : Merci pour ta review mais pour te répondre. Question résistance et répondant Harry est pas très en forme pour ça en se moment mais dans les prochains chapitre, il regagnera sa verve dans le temps, promis !

* * *

Chapitre III : Qu'elle bonne nouvelle !

Je me suis bien débrouillé pour mette mon plan à exécution, bon dieu de Merlin ce que Potter peut-être prude. Il était trop mignon quand j'ai fait cette allusion avec les sucette, le rouge est vraiment une couleur qui lui cie bien.

Et maintenant en cours de métamorphose, je ne peux que rire intérieurement de ses réactions, je suis entrain de lui toucher la jambe sensuellement et discrètement sous le pupitre et je peux vous dire que ça lui fait de l'effet au petit Gryffon puisqu'il vient de pousser un gémissement assez sonore.

Ben tiens voilà MC Go qui s'approche de nous.

- Monsieur Potter un problème peut-être ?

- Je…… Je ne peux plus me retenir est pouffe de rire dans ma barbe, que je ne possède pas.

Je ne me sens pas très bien professeur puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Oh mais quelle menteur notre Survivant, il est tout rouge de honte !

- Vous pouvez y aller monsieur Potter mais il serait préférable que quelqu'un vous accompagne ! Lui dit MC Go. Mais que voilà une belle occasion de faire des bêtises avec moi Gryffondor.

- Je peux m'en sortir seul….. Je ne crois pas que tu peux t'en sortir seul sur ce coup la mon vieux t'as besoin d'un _coup de main_ ( Nda : Excusez moi pour le mauvais jeu de mot !)

- Hors de question monsieur Potter ! Tu c'est que je t'aime bien MC Go. Qui v'a vous accompagnez ? C'est moi bien sûr, et on va bien joui… en fin rire Potter. Je prends enfin la parole pour répondre à la question fort intéressante de notre chère professeur mal-aimé j'ai nommé Minerva MC Gonagall.

- Je me porte volontaire professeur. Je vois Potter tu coin de l'œil se tourner vers moi avec une mine défaite, je t'ai bien eu Potter, sache qu'on échappe pas aux grand méchant loup ( Nda : Ne croyez pas que le grand méchant loup et enfin….. Et puis c'est Draco qui parle pas moi et si il fait des allusion dégueu c'est pas de ma faute ! Ptet un ptit peu ! )

- Jamais ! Hurle l'autre hibou à lunette ! Jamais ? Comment ça jamais ! Petit Ry' est en forme lui et partant pour la partie !

- Calmez vous enfin Potter. Je ne crois pas qui peux le faire, je suis désolé MC Go. Pour ça il va avoir besoin de moi et de mes mains expertes. Elle me regarde et dit un truc débile du style ne vous battez pas…..Enfin je m'en fou royalement. Mais je vois bien qu'elle attend que je lui réponde. Je lui dis donc :

- Très clair. Et je me lève et attends Potter à l'embrasure de la porte et je ne peux m'empêchais de répliquer devant son manque total de réaction. Potter tu attends quoi, les Détraqueurs peut-être !

- Je….. A croire qu'il ne sait que dire ça ! Il supplie MC Go du regard et j'ai un sourire qui me fleuri les lèvre quand je pense que bientôt c'est moi qu'il va supplier !

Potter est enfin debout et se dirige vers moi. Nous sortons enfin du cours de métamorphose sous les regards moqueur de mes compatriotes et ceux inquiet pour leurs amis, j'ai le plaisir de nommer les Gryffy.

Nous marchons désormais dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, je sais très bien que le brun qui se trouve derrière moi n'a aucune envi d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je me demande bien se qu'il va faire ! Je n'ai pas vu a bosse de son pantalon car elle est cachée par sa robe mais j'ai bien sentit son excitation dans la salle de cours.

J'entends les pas de Potty qui s'accélère dans mon dos, j'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour voir Harry et ensuite je me retrouve projeté contre un mur. Oh…. Il aurait put faire ça plus doucement tout de même. Le sale petit tricheur et dire que c'est un Gryffondor et il me joue un coup de traître.

Je me précipite et arpente les couloirs de l'école pour le retrouver et au bout d'un moment j'entends des bruits, rectification faite, des gémissements. J'entre dans la salle de classe vite ou c'est réfugié Saint Potty.

- Alors on s'amuse tout seul ? Le son de ma voix le fait sur sauter. Il tourne la tête vers moi, par les gouille de Merlin, qu'elle vision érotique ! Harry est devant moi, il a le pantalon baissé en bas des jambes, ses joues sont colorées en rouge, ses yeux sont voilés par le plaisir et son sexe et….. Je garde cette image rien que pour moi. ( Nda : T'es pas gentille Dray, nous aussi on veut savoir comment est le sexe de Ry' ! T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste ! _T'as qu'à_ _imaginer la vieille !_ Je suis pas vieille d'abord ! )

- Malfoy, fils de pute qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Il n'a aucune crédibilité dans cet état, je lui fait un sourire carnassier et m'approche de lui dans une démarche féline. Je le vois qui dégluti péniblement. Je suis près de lui maintenant, je m'approche de son oreille et lui souffle dans un murmure.

- Tu es vraiment bandant Potter ! Tu veux de l'aide ? Il me fixe quelque second puis essai de remonter son jean mais je lui bloque sa main et effleure par la même occasion son membre tendu.

- Je ne veux d'aide et encore moins le tienne ! Laisse moi partir maintenant Malfoy ! Gronde t-il. C'est qu'il me ferait presque peur le Potty, s'il n'était pas dans cette tenu….si peu couvert ! Il essaye encore une fois de s'échapper mais cette fois- ci je le fait tombé et je me retrouve au dessus de lui.

- Dégage de là serpent visqueux ! Je ne dis rien mais j'agis, je commence à bouger du bassin et je sens avec satisfaction que notre ami, petit Ryry est plus que réveillé.

- Alors tu ne veux toujours pas de mon aide ?

- Non !

- Non ? Je commence à lui faire des bisous papillon dans le coup puis mes mains déboutonne sa chemise, il veut toujours me repousser mais avec beaucoup moins de conviction. Quand sa chemise et enfin ouverte ma bouche s'attaque à ses tétons qui sont déjà dur, je les lèches, les suces, les embrasses et mon désir à moi n'est pas en reste, je sens mon pantalon devenir très étroit.

Harry commence à se mouvoir sous moi et quand mes lèvres remonte vers son visage et s'empare des siennes, les lèvres d'Harry sont douces et on un coup de chocolat, elle sont tout simplement onctueuses. Notre baisé n'a rien de doux, il est tut le contraire, preuve de notre envi pressente l'un de l'autre. Je n'arrête de bouger et regarde le brun puis je lui demande malicieusement :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ? Il grogne, je vois bien qu'il est perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et qu'il n'a aucune envi que j'arrête mais l'envi était trop grande, il me répond quand même.

- Si tu t'arrêtes Malfoy, je mourrais d'une crise cardiaque et mon fantôme te pourrira la vie jusqu'à ta mort !

- Réjouissante perspective ! Et je recommence mon activité.

Mes mains descendent plus bas jusqu' au désir de mon compagnon de débauche mais je veux jouer un peu, le Gryffon sous moi pousse un râle de déplaisir. Je l'embrasse sur le torse en laissant des sillons de bave sur son corps mate et musclé. Ma bouche mutine arrive enfin à son but ultime mais là encore je m'en détourne, Harry n'est que gémissement et je le vois se tendre de plus en plus sous mes caresses, il est proche de l'extase et mon entrejambe et de plus en plus douloureuse.

Quand j'allais arrêter mon petit jeu la porte s'ouvre, je relève les yeux et croise des prunelles noires. Merde mon parrain Sévichou et devant nous puis il s'évanouit. C'est marrant de voir mon parrain pourtant si froid et maître de lui, tombé dans les pomme devant ses élèves en plein ébat ! Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de rire, je me relève et regarde Harry qui est on ne peu plus choqué à la vue du maître des position évanouit.

- Potter c'est pas le moment de faire la statue !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour lui ? Me demande t-il sans quitter Sev des yeux.

- Toi pour l'instant tu te rhabille et tu fil dans ta tour et moi je m'occupe de lui ! Il hoche la tête et avent de partir il se tourne vers moi et dit :

- Et toi ?

- T'inquiète Potty, je suis le chouchou de Sev ! Maintenant vas t'en vite ! Mais au fait Potter on reprendra un autre jour ou on sait arrêter ! Et sûr cette dernière phrase je lui fais un clin d'œil qui le fait rougir et il s'en va. Et bien à nous deux parrain, en plus tu te réveille. Je mets un peu d'ordre dans mes vêtements et mes cheveux, mon désir évanouit grâce à mon cher parrain et j'attends.

- Parrain tu va bien ? Je prends ma tête d'ange qui le fait fondre en général.

- Draco serais tu fou ! Hurle t-il.

- Calme toi Sev et en quoi suis-je fou ? Je demande calmement.

- Tu c'est très bien de quoi je parle et où est Potter ! Il regarde dans toute la pièce puis reporte sont attention sur moi sourcils froncés.

- Potter ? Je fais innocemment.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Que faisais tu avec Potter dans cette salle alors que vous auriez dû être en cours ? Je soupir et me décide à ne plus jouer les amnésique.

- Tu c'est très bien ce que nous étions entrain de faire ! C'est à son tour de soupirer.

- Et pourquoi Potter n'est pas là ?

- Je lui est dit de partit !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jours tu protégerais quelqu'un et encore moins Harry Potter !

- Mais je ne voulais pas le protéger, je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas trop en colère donc valais mieux que Potter ne reste pas ! C'est tout ! Comment parrain à t-il put croire que je cherchais à protéger Potter.

- Bien si tu le dis !

- Je te l'assure !

- Maintenant retourne à ta salle commune !

- Tu ne m'enlève pas de point n'y à Potter ! Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Tu fais ce qu'il te plais avec qui tu veux mais fais attention à ton père Draco s'il l'apprend tu risque gros !

- Je sais ! Je sais !

- Dans se cas prends sois de toi ! Et si tu as un problème tu sais où me trouver ! Et il partit sans dire autre chose.

**Encore 1 semaine plus tard**

En ce moment je suis dans ma salle commune, attendant mon meilleur ami qui m'a dit qu'il devait m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il avait l'air super, hyper heureux je me demande bien ce qu'il a à me dire, ça doit être quelque chose de bien, vu dans l'état de joie ou il se trouvait ! Pour l'instant j'attends qu'il vienne me chercher pour qu'on aille dans un endroit beaucoup plus discret, la Salle sur Demande ! Je n'ai pas revus Potter après notre petit…. Enfin il me fuit comme des pustules et il est très fort pour le jeu du cache- cache. Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête et me concentré sur la bonne nouvelle que va m'annoncer Blaise.

Enfin, il a fini de s'habiller ! Je le regarde et me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sapé de cette façon juste pour discuter avec moi ! Je hausse les sourcils pour qu'il comprenne que je ne saisi pas pourquoi il est habillé aussi sexy ! Il me regarde et me fait simplement un signe de la main pour me dire qu'on peut partir et à ma question muette il me répond en me faisant un grand sourire énigmatique !

On arrivent à la fameuse salle, Blaise y rentre le premier et je le sui. La salle est organisée de sorte à accueillir plusieurs personnes, il y a plusieurs coussins disposés sur le sol ainsi que quelques poufs ! On dirait que se ne sera pas une réunion entre mon meilleur ami et moi !

- Je dois te parler avent ensuite les autres viendrons ! M'annonce Blaise, je le regarde pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pige pas ce qu'il veut dire par _les autres._

- Les autres ?

- Tu verras bien qui mais plus tard ! Me dit-il maintenant un peu tendu.

- Vas y je suis tout ouï ! Je lui réponds d'une voix douce que je n'utilise qu'avec lui mais aussi avec Pansy.

- Tu sais il y a une semaine Not a donné à Ron un rendez-vous parce que je lui avais lancé un stupide pari…

- Oui je m'en rappelle viens en au fait Blaise ! Je lui coupe la parole, je sens qu'il est un peu gêné mais je ne sais pas qu'elle est la raison de cette gêne. Et mais, il vient pas d'appeler la belette par son prénom là ?

- Après que j'ai réussis à faire échouer ce rendez-vous, je me suis demandé pourquoi est-ce que j'avais agis ainsi et je sais maintenant pourquoi… Il laisse sa phrase en suspend pour être sur d'avoir mon attention, ce qu'il à entièrement d'ailleurs.

- Et ?

- Je suis amoureux de Ron voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Théo sorte avec lui ! Je m'étrangle avec ma propre salive, j'ai du mal entendre mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard, grand séducteur de Poudlard est amoureux ! Et pas de n'importe qui ! Du meilleur ami du grand Harry Potter, un Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley dit la belette.

- Tu es QUOI ? Je lui demande pour être sur que je n'ai pas rêvé ! Ouais c'est ça je suis entrain de faire un cauchemar, je vais bientôt me réveillé et raconter tous à Blaise le matin et il va éclater de rire !

- Je suis amoureux de Ronald Weasley et on sort ensemble depuis peu !

- Alors je ne rêve pas ?

- Non Dray tu ne rêves pas ! Me répond t-il avec un air amusé.

- Donc les autres…

- Oui les autres ce sont nous les Serpentards, c'est à dire toi, Pan', Greg, Antony et Théo ! Et du côté des Gryffy, Ron, Potter, Granger, Londubat, Finnigan et Thomas !

- Blaise tu es sûr de toi ! Enfin je veux parler de tes sentiments envers la belette ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Dray, tu sais moi je t'aime comme mon frère et je ne veux pas qu'entre lui et toi ce soit la guerre ! Donc je te le demande comme une faveur Draco essaye de le connaître ! Et pour répondre à ta question oui je suis certain de mes sentiments envers lui ! Il me regarde intensément et je peux voir dans ses iris couleur ciel qu'il est belle et bien amoureux de Weasley ! Je souffle et lui répond :

- Ok ! Je veux bien faire des efforts pour toi ! Mais j'ai une autre question ! Il me fait un sourire de pur bonheur et me fait un signe de la tête pour que je lui pose ma question.

- Comment peut tu être aussi sûr de tes sentiments pour lui alors que vous sortez ensemble depuis peu de temps ? Il plonge dans un autre monde quelque instant puis me dévisage et je peux voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

- As-tu déjà étais embrassé par une personne et avoir ressentis plein d'émotion que tu ne peux qualifier tellement elles sont intense, tu as l'impression d'entré dans un autre monde, d'avoir des papillons dans tout le corps et au final de se splendide baisé tu reste pantois, troublé ? Et bien c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois mais aussi toutes les autres fois ! C'est simplement merveilleux !

Blaise a fini de parler et je le fixe étrangement et je pense qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Mais ce que mon meilleur ami vient de d'écrire et entièrement ce que j'ai ressenti quand Potter et moi nous nous somme embrasser, enfin pas dans cette salle où nous avions…. Non quand nous étions au bort du lac et que ses lèvres on frôlé les miennes, j'ai frissonné de bien être ! Je raconte n'importe quoi moi ! Puff ! Comme si je pouvais être amoureux de Har… je veux dire de Potter ! Pourtant pourquoi ai-je un goût amer dans la gorge ! Et mon cœur bat plus fort que d'habitude.

- Je suis heureux pour toi Blaise, vraiment même si je suis un peu décontenancé par ton annonce mais je te souhaite plein de bonne chose avec Weasley ! Tu es mon grand frère et il est normal que je ne veuille que ton bonheur !

Je suis sincère en prononcent ses mots et Blaise le sait, il en à presque les larmes aux yeux et moi aussi mais nous ne pleurons pas ! Pas que ce soit notre fierté masculine qui nous l'empêche, non, c'est une promesse entre nous ! On c'est promis de ne jamais plus pleurer pour ne plus avoir le moral en miette, pleurer sur la mort de gens que nous aimions etc. On se l'ai interdit parce que pleurer nous sa nous démoli encore plus. Je sais que j'ai manqué à notre promesse quand ma mère et morte mais je n'ai pas pu.

Quand mon père m'a battu, qu'il m'a violé, je n'ai pas pleuré ! Mais ma mère était la seule personne qui m'a donnée de l'amour durant mon enfance et je l'aimais ! Repenser que je ne la reverrais plus me fais souffrir, Blaise c'est que ma mère et morte mais il ne sait pas ce que mon père m'a fait. Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas qu'il le sache il serait capable d'aller voir mon géniteur pour lui rentre ce qu'il m'a fait au risque de perdre sa propre vie !

Je suis sorti de mes sombres pensées par des coups sur la porte, Blaise qui était resté silencieux à mes côtés sachant très bien que j'avais besoin de ce temps de réfection. Ce sont les autres et je sens même si je ne lève pas les yeux, le regard de mon pire ennemi posé sur moi ! Tout le monde et présent et personnes n'osent prendre la parole, les amis de Ron et les miens se regardent en chien de faïence! Bon puisque personne ne se décide je prends la parole.

- Nous sommes tous ici parce que Blaise et Weasley veulent nous dire quelque chose ! Tout le monde me fixent et je tourne ma tête vers Potter et je lui demande ou plutôt j'affirme : Tu es au courrant n'est-ce pas !

- Oui, Ron me l'a dit avent de venir ici ! Me répond t-il. Merlin que de le voir enfin posé les yeux sur moi me donne du bôme au cœur ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire !

- Bien, alors à vous ! Je me fixe devant mon meilleur ami et l'encourage à prendre la parole.

- Je… On vous a tous fais venir ici car vous êtes nos amis et on voulait vous dire que… Il s'arrête de parler et lance un regard à Weasley, qui voit très bien la détresse de Blaise. Il se lève de son fauteuil et se poste à ses côtés et reprend là ou mon meilleur c'était arrêté.

- On voulait vous dire que nous nous aimons et comptons sur vous pour vous entendre, bien sûr du maximum que vous pouvez donner pour nous !

Il regarde tous ses potes et ils sont tous très choqué par la nouvelle et à voir leurs têtes j'ai super envi de rire mais je me retiens parce que je suppose que ma tête ne devait pas être mieux. C'est Granger qui reprend le plus vite contenance, elle s'avance vers son meilleur ami et le sert dans ses bras en le souhaitant tous le bonheur du monde. Ensuite elle se tourne vers Blaise, lui fait un sourire magnifique et rassurant puis lui dit :

- Bien venus parmi nous !

Londubat se lève à son tour et se dirige vers la sortie mais avent de partir il s'adresse à Ron et réplique :

- Je suis désolé Ron mais je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne suis pas contre rassure toi mais je veux juste du temps avent d'accepter que je doit faire des efforts pour être aimable avec des Serpentard ! Seulement sache que pour moi Zabini fait parti de la bande puisque tu l'aime mais pour ses amis et surtout pour Malfoy… Bonne nuit !

Ben qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à Londubat ! Ok j'avoue j'ai été vraiment méchant mais pour Blaise je suis près à faire des sacrifices ! ( Nda : Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment,vraiment odieux avec lui, tu aurais dû dire plutôt !)

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi mon vieux ! S'exclame Finnigan et il continu en déclarant. Je n'ai rien contre du changement quand pense tu Dean ?

- D'accord avec toi vieux, bien venu Blaise, si tu veux bien que l'on t'appelle par ton prénom ?

- Aucun problème pour moi Dean ! Répond Blaise avec un sourire ravi sur ses nouveaux amis mais il se retourne pour voir la réaction de ses actuels amis et son sourire se fane. En effet ils n'ont pas encore réagit ce qui ne laisse présager le pire mais contre toute attente Théo prend la parole :

- Alors comme ça c'est pour çà que tu me faisais la tête ! Je suis heureux pour toi vieux frère et puis t'a bon goût ! Bienvenu parmi les notre Ron !

Et ben la je suis blousé par Théo, c'est vraiment un chic type, je le savais déjà même si quand il draguait Potter ça me faisait chier mais ses mon ami et je n'en est pas beaucoup, ils se comptent sur les doigts de la main et ils sont ma famille ! Tiens Pan' prend la parole et elle s'adresse directement à Ron qui prend un peu peur, vu le regard que ma grande sœur lui lance c'est un peu normal !

- Si tu fais du mal à Blaise, tu auras à faire à moi Weasley ! Puis elle se radouci et lui dit qu'il est tout de même accepté dans le clan. Greg et Vincent sont hyper heureux pour le couple et maintenant après que tout le monde se soit plus ou moins exprimé, les discussions commence et surtout les questions sur le couple, ils veulent tous savoir le pourquoi du comment. Et puis soudains une question me trotte dans la tête. Nous sommes, des Serpentards fils et filles de mangemorts, alors la relation de Blaise et Weasley ainsi que notre nouvelle amitié avec les Gryffondors, qui sont contre Voldy et sa click, et mise en péril. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans notre bonheur nous n'avons pas réalisé notre malheur. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis en dehors de cette salle parce que si par malchance nos parents l'apprenaient ce serait notre arrêt de mort. Cette relation mettrait notre crédibilité aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbre en doute. Je dois casser la joie des autres !

- J'ai une question ? Toute l'attention est maintenant tournée vers moi.

- Quoi donc Dray ? Demande Pan'.

- Je suis désolé de vous faire revenir à la réalité cinq minutes les gars mais on ne peut pas être amis et Blaise tu ne peux pas sortir avec Weasley……

- Pourquoi ? S'écrie Weasley.

- Et bien si tu me laissais finir, tu le serais ! Donc je reprends nous ne pouvons pas l'être en dehors de cette salle et dans les couloirs en vérifiant qu'ils sont déserts ! Tous le monde me regarde perplexe sauf Théo et Blaise qui semble me suivre dans mon discourt.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu étais heureux de leur relation et un rapprochem…..

- N'y la relation de Blaise et Ron, n'y le rapprochement entre nos deux maisons ne me dérange Pan' chérie ! Ce que me dérange vois-tu c'est le fait que nous serrons bientôt des mangemorts ! Je vois tout le monde se tendre, les Gryffon ont un mouvement de recule puis Granger prend la parole, je l'aime bien cette fille.

- Je ne pense pas que vous avez vraiment l'intention de devenir mangemorts ! Elle me regarde pour avoir confirmation de ses dire et j'hoche tous simplement la tête. Vous allez mettre la marque quand même ? Demande t-elle.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! Dis-je amèrement, Blaise me regarde et je lui fais signe que tout va bien.

- Mais pourquoi alors ? Demande Finnigan et Weasley. Blaise se tourne vers son petit ami est lui répond :

- Nous devons le faire parce que nos parents ne nous laisse pas le choix Ron, Dray l'a dit nous mais nous pouvons aussi nous rebeller et demander asile à Dumbledor et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cependant nous pensons que nous serons plus utile en tant qu'espion.

- Tous ? Demanda Potter, qui ouvre la première fois la bouche.

- Oui ! Le répond Théo.

- Vous risquez gros si on vous attrape ! Dit Granger.

- On sait mais on tentera le coup quand même ! Je lui réponds et elle me regarde avec ses yeux perçant puis elle soupir.

- Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis ! Je comprends qu'on ne doit pas montrer notre nouvelle amitié aux yeux des autres, si Vous-Savez-Qui l'apprend, il risque…. Elle ne fini pas ça phrase aurait-elle peur de la réalité, moi pas alors je la fini à sa place.

- Il risque de nous tuer ! Ma phrase résonne dans toute la pièce et laisse un froid, que brise Blaise.

- Donc on se rejoindra tout les Vendredi soir ici à 00h00 et on parlera, apprendra à ce connaître ! Ok ?

- Je suis ok ! Et tout le reste de la salle acquiesça après Ron.

Les discussions reprirent bien vite. Je cherche Potter du regard et je le trouve dans un coin retranché des autres mais il fixe ses amis avec amour et tendresse. Je me dirige vers lui et m'assois ensuite prés de lui. Il sursaute et relève la tête pour voir qui et auprès de lui. Quand il se rend compte que c'est moi il fixe ses deux émeraudes à mes onyx puis le combat visuel que nous avons engagé s'achève quand je finis par battre en retraite. Je ne voulais pas me noyer dans cet océan de vert, j'ai peur de m'y perdre.

- Que veux tu Malfoy ? Demande t-il.

- Je te veux ! Je vois qu'il me dévisage et je sais qu'il a put voir la lueur de désir dans mes yeux.

- Mon aussi tu sais ! Je ne crois pas qu'il est eu le courage de me le dire même pendant nos ébats dans la salle de classe il ne l'avais pas dit, c'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas laissé voir le contraire mais me l'avouais, c'est la preuve qu'il l'a accepté. Cependant je sens qu'il y a un _mais._

- Je sais tout le monde me désire Potter ! Non je ne suis pas narcissique, qui a dit ça que je lui casse la gueule. Pourquoi est-ce que je peux voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux et pourquoi sa me fais mal ?

- C'est bien pour cela Malfoy que je ne serais jamais à toi ! Murmure t-il.

- Pourtant il y a une semaine tu ne disais pas ça Potter ! Et puis ta raison est stupide _parce que_ _tout le monde me désire_, c'est ridicule Potter ! Il se lève et s'apprête à partir mais je le retiens, je veux comprendre !

- Non pas parce que tout le monde te désire mais parce que toi tu désires tout le monde !

Et il réussit à se défaire de mon étreinte et sort de la salle en courrant. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'avoir, si lui comme moi le voulons ? Pourquoi est-ce parce que je désire beaucoup de monde ? Franchement je ne comprend pas le résonnement de Potter, le Potterien n'est pas pour moi, trop complexe ou pas assez ?

* * *

A suivre….

Désolé encore une fois pour le retard mais je ne pouvais pas le posté plus tôt, je suis en vacance alors je sors mais j'espère que mon retard sera pardonné parce que ce chapitre et plus long que les autres !

Concernant ce chapitre, je sais que Dray est un peu long à la détente mais on y arrive ne vous en fait pas, il comprendra ce qu'il ressent bientôt ! Prochain chapitre POV Harry, on va voir les réactions de notre Gryffy ! Une petite reviews siou plait !

Bisous à tous +!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour toi**

**Couple :** Ben pour ne pour ne pas changer HPDM et peut-être un petit RWBZ

**Disclamer :** Tout les persos d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff !!!! Ils sont tous à JK Rolling, elle a de la chance de les avoir pour elle ! méchante va ! lol !

**Avertissements :** C'est un SLASH Harry/Draco donc qui comporte des relations entre des hommes, ceux qui sont homophobe ben je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire AU REVOIR !!!!! Et ceux qui ont moins de 16ans ne lisez pas même si ce chapitre n'est pas très « hot » !!!!!!

* * *

Merci à blueyeshot3, illiria, Sahada, Serdra et Spicy marmelade et AyaMalefoy ma jumelle adoré, pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Une chose pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience une belle histoire d'amour entre Dray et Ry ben ce n'est pas pour maintenant ! Désolé mais je vous promet ça va venir ! Enfin pas avent perpète les oies, quoi !!!!!!!!!! Juste avent la Saint Clin-clin !!!!!lol !!!

_Note de l'auteur : Ben voilà j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre qui m'as vraiment fais suer pour l'écrire ! Je suis encore désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu poster avent ! Je vous prie de m'excuser et je vous remercie d'avance pour votre clémence. En se qui concerne ce chapitre vous connaîtrez les sentiments d'Harry puisque c'est une POV, je vous préviens se chapitre est un peu triste et ça ne s'arrange pas dans le suivant._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre IV : **Je voudrais….

**POV Harry **

Je me suis enfui de la salle sur demande sans réfléchir mais comment à t-il put ne pas comprendre, que ce que je veux moi, c'est qu'il m'aime ! Qu'il arrête de vouloir d'autres personnes dans son lit ! Qu'il n'est yeux que pour moi ! Que je sois le seul et l'unique dans son cœur ! Je sais que c'est très fleur bleue mais je n'y peux rien, en ce moment, c'est à dire depuis que je suis amoureux de lui, je suis comme ça ! Je ne pensais pas que l'amour faisait si mal ! Aimé une personne sans être aimé en retour, aimer à sens unique, Merlin que cela fait souffrir !

Je suis arrivé au dortoir, tout les gars sont encore dans la salle sur demande appart Nev, donc je suis quasi- tranquille. Tiens j'entre et la pièce est sombre, bizarre ! J'entends des sanglots ! Je m'approche du lit de Neville, c'est bien lui qui est entrain de pleurer ! Quand il m'entend approcher il se calme certainement pour faire comme s'il dormait.

- Neville il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je lui demande d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer. Il ne me répond pas, je m'assois sur le rebord de son lit et il sursaute un peu et je passe ma main sur son dos pour le consoler, s'il ne veut pas parler soit, je resterais avec lui sens bruit. Je sens une goutte tombée sur ma joue, moi aussi je pleure ! Je suis triste parce que je sais maintenant qu'il ne pourra jamais être amoureux de moi et que moi, même s'il ne m'aime pas, je serrai toujours là pour lui, je l'aimerai pour l'éternité ! Nev me regarde, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté de lui caresser le dos, il à l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je pleure aussi, nous sommes deux alors, je ne comprends pas non plus ses larmes !

- Pourquoi pleure tu ? Demande t-il enfin.

- Et toi pourquoi pleurait tu ? Il me sourit, il c'est que je suis dure à me confier mais il va me tirer les vers du nez !

- Je te le dit si tu me promet de me dire pourquoi tu versé ses larmes, ok ? Je soupire mais je hoche la tête quand même.

- En fait c'est à cause de la nouvelle que nous a annoncée Ron !

- Tu pleure parce qu'on doit être sympa avec les Serpentards et en particulier Malfoy ?

- Non, enfin oui ! Je suis triste parce que je suis amoureux de… Je suis horrifié est-ce que Neville serait amoureux de mon Draco ! Je le coupe avent qu'il me le dise pour lui demander si c'est de Malfoy dont il est amoureux !

- Tu n'es quand même pas amoureux de Malfoy ? Ma voix est un peu partit dans les aigus.

- Non ! Je me suis entiché de Théodore Nott ! Il baisse les yeux pour que je ne voie pas le rouge de ses joues mais c'est trop tard je l'ai vu.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu pleures, parce que tu dois être cool avec lui et les autres ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas là, je suis largué !

- C'est pas ça ! J'ai entendu Théo dire et je cite ses propre mots « Les boudin comme Londubat, je n'en veux pas même pour ami, je tiens à ma réputation ! ». Et je sais que je ne pourrai être simplement ami avec lui et je suis sur que si je lui avoue mes sentiments il serait dégoûté ! C'était bien plus facile de le haïr ! Tu comprends ?

- Je te comprends complètement ! Je ressens la même chose que toi ! Tu as raison Nev c'était bien plus facile de le haïr !

- Et qui aimes tu Ry ?

- Qui d'autre que Draco Malfoy mon pire ennemi ! Neville est soufflé par la nouvelle mais il me regarde et je suis persuadé qu'il compatit.

- Oui les Serpentards attire les Gryffondor et à la fin se sont les pauvres Gryffons qui se brûleront les ailes ! Déclare Nev et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Sur cette dernière phrase nous éclatons de rire.

- Tu sais Nev ta philosophie sur les Serpentards me plait !

- Ry ? Pourquoi est-il tout à coup sérieux.

- Oui !

- Tu ne m'a pas dit le pourquoi de ta venu dans nos appartement si tôt alors que les autres sont encore là bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être perspicace Nev quand il veut ! ( Nda : T'es méchant Ry il est intelligent Nev ! Bon il est un peu maladroit mais il n'est pas con ! _Tu plaisante ou quoi la vieille il est carrément stupide le Londubat !_ T'es méchant Dray ! Je te n'aimeuh plus ! Na ! _Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me résister ma puce !_ Cerveau déconnecté de la réalité, elle regarde Malfoy avec des yeux remplient d'amour !)

- Ben ! C'est à cause de Malfoy, il est venu près de moi est quand je lui est demandé ce qu'il voulait, il a dit : « Je te veux ». Seulement je sais qu'il me veut mais moi j'en veux plus je ne pourrai pas Nev lui donné ma virginité, juste pour une nuit de baise intense ! Ce que je désire c'est sont cœur parce qu'il à déjà le mien et lui ce qu'il veut c'est mon corps et rien d'autre ! Je ne pourrai pas être simplement son joué d'une nuit, j'en mourrai Nev !

- Ry je suis désolé, dans mon cas au moins je sais qu'il ne me désire pas, n'y physiquement, n'y moralement !

- Nev je me sens exténué tu me pardonne si je vais dormir !

- Bien sûr, bonne nuit Ry !

- Bonne nuit Nev' !

Je part vers mon lit et je sais que ma nuit serra rempli d'un certain blond au yeux gris !

(Nda : J'avais super envi d'arrêté là mais bon je continu un peu parce que sinon c'est trop court !)

Je ne suis pas du tout dans mon assiette, mes deux meilleurs amis parlent de la soirée qu'il ont passé hier soir et apparemment les Serpentards sont des gens sympa même Malfoy selon Hermione bien qu'il n'est pas trop discuté ensemble et moi je ne les écoute que d'une oreille.

- Harry tu m'écoutes ? Me demande Hermione.

- Hein !

- Ry je te demandé pour qu'elle raison tu es partit sans nous le prévenir et aussi vite ?

- Pour rien mione ! Je ne veux plus parler de cette soirée.

- On est pas encore aveugle Ry, tu as les yeux rougi et tu ne manges pas tu ne fais que regardé ta nourriture ! Harry que c'est-il passé hier ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de Malfoy ? Ron tu me connais trop.

- Oui mais c'est rien j'ai un peu pleuré hier soir mais c'était un coup de blues, ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne laisse pas le temps à mes deux meilleurs amis de recommencé à parler sur le même sujet épineux qu'est ma relation, inexistante avec Malfoy, je change de sujet et l'oriente sur la relation de Blaise et Ron, bien sûr toutes les conversations concernant notre nouvelle amitié et la relation de mon meilleur ami avec celui de Draco est fait sur le ton de la confidence, c'est à dire en murmurant.

- Alors Ron tu es heureux de la réaction qu'a eu tout le monde pour ta relation avec Blaise ?

- Vous avez été super merci ! Même si je ne comprend pas trop le comportement de Nev' !

- Laisse le du temps et ensuite il s'y fera tu verras ! Répond ma meilleure amie. Mais moi je sais que Nev ne s'y fera jamais c'est pourquoi je préféré dire :

- Ron tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallais pas t'en faire !

Je lui avais dit cela qu'en il m'avait annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai étais un peu surpris au début, je lui ai demandé s'il était sur des sentiments de Blaise à son égard et il m'a dit sans hésité OUI. Je lui est demandé comment il pouvait en être aussi certain et il m'a répliqué que les baisé qu'il échangeaient lui prouve l'amour qu'il porte à Blaise et vis versa. Et après toutes mes questions je les pris dans mes bras et je lui ai dit que j'étais content qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et qu'y l'aime en retour. En parlant de tout cela nous étions sortie de la grande salle et nous étions dans un couloir désert, c'était bien plus simple à mon sens pour parler.

- Tu avais raison mec !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda une voix douce et chaleureuse. Ron se retourna et son regard devient rempli d'amour ! C'était Blaise qui venait d'arriver avec Parkinson.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Salua Hermione.

- Salut ma puce ! Répondit Parkinson et ben elles sont devenues amies bien vite ses deux là !

- Et bien Rony tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? Demanda Blaise avec plein de malice dans les yeux.

- Si bien sûr, bonjour mon ange ! Ron alla vers lui et l'embrassa, celui-ci resta pantois après le baisé.

- Dit Blaise ?

- Oui Hermione !

- Où est Malfoy ? Ma meilleur ami qu'est-ce qu'elle pose trop de questions stupides des fois !

- Il nous a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire mais je ne sais pas quoi ! Je préfère partir je n'ai pas envi d'entendre parler de lui mais j'entends quand même Pansy rajouter.

- Il est sûrement entrain de faire sa petite « chasse matinale » ! Et elle et Blaise se mettent à pouffer de rire mais Ron a remarqué que je m'apprêtais à partir et s'écrit alors :

- Mais Ry où vas-tu ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Je ne me retourne même pas pour lui répondre je ne veux pas qu'ils voient les larmes qui commence à se former dans mes yeux les mots de Pansy résonnant encore dans ma tête « chasse matinal », mon cœur est brisé, j'ai si mal, je voudrais tant ne pas l'aimé au point que s'il me demandé de mourir pour lui je le ferrai ! Oui je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne Draco Malfoy mais cela tu l'ignore !

- Oui, je ne me s'en pas très bien Ron ! Ne tend fais pas c'est rien !

Et je quitte le couloir pour en prendre un autre, je cours dans les couloir comme un dératé, je veux que la douleur cesse tout de suite mais elle ne fais que s'intensifié quand j'entends des bruits dans le couloir , je m'approche et là je le vois, mon amour ! Encore une fois mon cœur se brise! Il est là entrain de faire une fellation, comme il a faillit m'en faire une mais cette fois ci c'est à un garçon que je ne connais pas. Je voudrais partir mais mes jambes ne veulent plus bouger, je dois regarder mon amour prendre du plaisir dans les bras d'un autre que moi et mes larmes coulent. Le garçon ne le préviens même pas qu'il va venir et se répand dans la bouche de Draco qui recrache le liquide blanc et regarde dangereusement le jeune homme et lui dit :

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu allé venir du gland, je vais t'apprendre a être poli avec un Malfoy qui te donnes du plaisir.

Et sans attendre son reste il pénètre l'autre qui hurle de douleur et de plaisir, il n'a pas était préparé cela doit lui faire mal mais mon ange blond commence des mouvement de hanche qui fait à chaque fois hurlé le jeune homme, il n'y a aucune douceur, aucun amour, juste du sexe pour du sexe et mon cœur saigne parce que c'est ce qu'il veut faire avec moi, c'est exactement se qu'il est entrain de faire à l'autre en ce moment. Je ne veux pas de la baise pur et simple mais j'aimerai tant en cet instant être ce jeune homme et je sens une vague de jalousie m'atteindre, _il ne sera jamais à toi Harry _il faut que je garde en tête cette idée qui me fais tant souffrir. Ils ont fini est Draco se rhabille sans même un regard pour l'autre et il s'en va, le garçon lui et resté adossé au coin du mur et moi je repars en courrant vers la tour des Gryffondor pour pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**4 jours après **

**- **Potter attends !

Que dois-je faire l'attendre, pourquoi ? Veut-il me parler ou continuer se que nous avons commencé dans cette salle de cours ! En tout cas je ne veux pas faire ce genre de chose, plus jamais ! Comment ?! Je ne dirai pas que cela ne m'a pas plus se serai mentir et je ne suis pas un menteur cependant je ne le pourrai pas ! J'ai faibli fasse à lui, je ne le ferrai pas une seconde fois ! De toute façon je n'en est pas la force, mon morale et au plus bas, je pleure souvent et mange peut.

Je décide de faire comme ci je ne l'avais pas entendu, je continu de marcher et lui se met à courir ! Je sens une main qui me tire vers une salle de classe inoccupé, oh non ça me rappelle trop cette scène et des images me revienne en tête ! Pourquoi me hante tu Draco ne veux tu pas sortir de ma tête, de mon esprit et de mon cœur ! Serai se trop pour toi pour une fois de m'accorder cette grasse ! Non toi tu continu de me hanter jour et nuit. Je suis si fatigué, je relève la tête vers toi et tu me regardes avec du désir mais dans mes yeux, il n'y a que de la tristesse et de la lassitude qui y transperce.

Tu parles et tu me dis que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'évite depuis ce que je t'ai dit. Draco, c'était pourtant clair, tu es con ou tu joue le con ? JE T'AIME et tu ne m'aimes pas ! Toi tu me désire, tu veux me baiser alors que moi je veux que tu me fasse l'amour ! C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas de toi parce que je ne veux pas que tu possède la seule chose que je ne t'ai pas offerte , ma virginité, parce que sache Draco que je suis à toi et pour toujours mais laisse moi au moins ça !

- Réponds Potter ! Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas se que signifié ta phrase de samedi soir ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Réponds Potter bon dieu de Merlin de merde un Mal….

- Un Malfoy n'aime pas être ignoré ! Je le sais ça ! Je réponds en soupirant.

- Alors tu vas enfin parler ? Me demande t-il avec dans ses prunelle de la colère. Pourquoi est-il en colère c'est moi qui devrais être en rogne !

- Tu me fais chier Malfoy avec tes questions à la con ! T'es qu'un gros naze si tu ne comprends pas le sens de mes paroles ! Mais au fond je suis sûr que tu les as bien comprises mais que tu as peur ! Tu as la trouille parce que….

- LA FERME POTTER ! TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Je vois dans ses yeux gris métalliques comme de la lave en fusion.

- Tu vois j'avais raison, tu ne veux pas entendre ! Tu es un lâche ! Draco Malfoy tu es un dégonflé !

- Je ne suis pas ce que tu dis puisqu'….

- Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr un Malfoy est très courageux, j'avais oublié pardonne moi ! Ca va arrêtes ton cirque avec ton nom de famille ! Tu es bien certain d'en être fière, après ce que ton père t'a fait ? Après ses dernière vacance ? Hein …. Je sais que mes paroles le blesse mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter je veux qu'il est mal autant que moi, autant qu'il me fait souffrir !

- Je te déteste Potter ! Sa voix est froide sans aucun sentiment. C'est comme si la lame qui était déjà enfoncée dans mon cœur, était ressorti puis qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus profondément. Il sort de la pièce et j'entends la porte claquait derrière lui. J'ai tellement froid mon cœur est vide, il me fait terriblement mal ! Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire Draco, s'il te plait reviens, reviens….. J'ai si froid sans toi, si mal, je souffre énormément !

Je suis resté deux heures au moins dans cette salle à pleurer. Je suis maintenant au bort du lac et je réfléchis. J'ai toujours voulu ne pas être celui que je suis, c'est-à-dire le Survivant, le Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbre alors que je n'avais qu'un an, le grand, le puissant, Harry Potter ! Je ne voulais pas d'une telle popularité, d'une telle vie ! J'aurais voulu une vie normal avec des parents et des amis qui m'aime et bien sûr une personne avec qui je passerai le restant de mes jours, mon âme sœur ! Pas de journaliste à mes trousses, pas le poids de toute une communauté sur mes épaule, pas de mage noir complètement barge qui veut vous voir mort à cause d'une prophétie dite par une cinglée. Juste une existence normale comme tout les autres sorciers ! Mais je ne serais jamais comme les autres ! Jamais !

Pour en revenir à mon échange avec Draco et bien je sais que vous devez vous dire que ça ne dois pas trop me surprendre qu'il me déteste mais il ne me l'avais jamais dit de cette manière de se ton si coupant, si froid, tellement dénué de sentiments. Je ne peux plus supporter tous ça, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, je ne peux plus continuer de le voir tout les jours et me répéter qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Je suis si fatigué de ma vie, elle me lasse, me fait chier, me rends triste, ne me donne que des malheurs et jamais de bonheur, à croire que je suis né pour être malheureux, dans se cas pourquoi être né, pourquoi vivre ? Je voudrais ne plus ressentir toute cette souffrance, cette peine, cette haine, cette peur et ce froid que je ressens en ce moment.

Je sais que mes amis se font du souci pour mais je n'ai pas réussi à leurs dire le mal- être que j'éprouve, je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus et je n'ai plus envi de vivre ! Qu'est-ce qui me reteins de plongé dans ce lac pour me faire dévorer par la pieuvre ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, je voudrais tant ne plus ressentir ce vide dans mon coeur que j'ai depuis que je les vu baisé avec ce mec mais il reste toujours au fond de mon et il me brûle à petit feu ! Je sais que mes dernières forces ne font pas tenir longtemps ! Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué de pleurer pour tout les gens que j'ai aimé et qui sont mort pour moi, pleurer pour lui, je suis la de tout cela !

Alors sans réfléchir plus je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers le lac ! Il est presque gelé et je sens le froid emplir mes veines pourtant si chaude avent, mes dernières pensées vont vers LUI et ensuite vers mes amis, Ron et Hermione, pardonnez-moi d'être si faible ! Je ne ressens plus rien maintenant sauf le froid…..

A suivre….

Ne pas tuer l'auteur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci vous êtes gentille ! Bon le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avent un bon petit moment à mon avis, si j'ai de bonne reviews je mettrais la suite, non je plaisante !

Kissou a tous +

Lucie


End file.
